Secrets from the grave
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: ONESHOT! Tempe gets a the shock of a lifetime while visiting her mothers grave. PLS R&R!


DISCLAIMER: i don't own bones, i know its sad right? LOL!

------------------------------------------------

Tempe sat in her office looking over a few files as a storm began to brew outside. She looked up from one of the papers and to the clock that rested on her desk. Seeing it was 9:30 at night she figured she might as well head home for the night and sleep.

Tempe got up from her desk, gathered a few things, and then locked up her office. As she walked towards the door she was stopped by a voice calling her.

"Dr. Brennan!" Tempe turned around and came face to face with her new boss.

"Yes?" she asked a little impatient.

"May I assume you have finished your work for the night?" Cam asked.

"Sure you can assume, but that doesn't make it true." Tempe shot back turning around and heading for the door again, stopping as she heard her name being called again.

"Bren?" another female voice called, only this one sounded more cheerful.

"Yes, Ange?" she asked as her friend made her way to her side.

"here." She said handing her another file. "This is the face maybe you can get some work on it tonight."

"Thanks Ange." She said grabbing it and taking a quick glace. Outside a flash of light could be seen and Tempe lifted her head quickly to see the lightning.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ange asked knowing her friends fear of lightning and thunder storms.

"I'll be fine, I might go and see my mom." She said walking out the door, Ange following her.

"Do you talk to her?"

"Booth says most people do, but she's dead Ange, she can't hear me."

"Have you tried?"

"I did when Booth came with me."

"Give a try on your own; you could get a few answers."

"I doubt it, but thanks." She said and hugged her friend.

"Be careful, sweetie." Ange said, then re-entered the museum.

Tempe walked over to her car and got in, she was going to head home, but found herself parked in front of the cemetery. Thunder could be heard in the distance after another flash of light went off. She looked behind her to the back seat where a bouquet of flowers sat, Booth had told her it was nice to bring them and even though she found it pointless, she brought them anyways.

She got out of her car and walked in the rain over to her mother's grave site, hoping her mother could provide her with a few more answers, but she doubted it.

"Hi mom." She started out placing the flowers by her then took a seat off to the side, making sure she wasn't sitting over her.

"It's been a week since I was last here, but I'm sure you know that." She mumbled, and then rested her head on the stone. "I have so many questions to ask, but I know you can't give me the answers, because well, no offence, but your dead and that's not going to change."

Tempe found a tear run down her face and land in her crossed lap, followed by another and another, until she found herself unable to hold them back and cried.

"I remember when I was young and the storms would get really bad. I would run into your room crying and you'd hold me close while dad went off and got some hot chocolate for me to drink, then I'd fall asleep with you guys."

She laughed a little, then stopped and allowed herself to cry as everything that had ever happened came rushing back. The fear she felt, the safety with her parents, the knowledge of being protected.

"I know you can't answer me, but I'm going to ask some more questions, Booth says it's good just to vocalize them. Booth is my friend who came with me last time; he's really caring and tries to help me with all of this. In fact he's the reason I even came here, because he said you'd be here to hear my problems no matter what.

"I know it's not going to be like it was when I was thirteen, I know you can't hold me close anymore and tell me everything is going to be fine. But I just so badly for you to be here, it's not fair. I know you left to protect Russ and me from harm and to make sure we lived a safe and happy life, but I still needed you mom, Russ and I still needed you and dad.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. You're gone and dad, he may as well be just as dead as you are because we don't know where he is or if he's even thinking about us. But I know he's watching us because he knew we were digging into your past, he knew Russ, Booth and I were going too deep.

"I know you can't answer me, but could you please find a way to tell me if dad still loves Russ and I? Please?" Tempe begged, even though she felt like an idiot begging a dead mother for answers.

Soon Tempe found herself crying to sleep and rested against her mother's grave, her body subconsciously jumping to the sound the thunder made or twitching as lightning would fill the sky. The rain fell hard on her face, but it could have been a normal night for all she knew.

Tempe lay on the cold wet floor dreaming of her mom, dad and brother when she was a child. She remembered one night when there was a storm and her mother had embraced her to keep her safe and as her dream mother hugged her close Tempe felt as if somebody really was holding her and trying to stop her from crying.

The coldness that had filled her was now warm and safe, as a child she was a heavy sleeper and although she was a light one as she grew older she felt like a child again being held by the one she loved the most. Even though it was a dream she felt as if her mom or dad was hugging her again, making her feel safe from the harm fear brought to her.

"I love you Tempie and I always will. You never forget that, you understand?" a male voice asked her, she recognized it as her father and nodded her head. "I will always love you and Russ, you are my children and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too daddy." Her four year old self said in her dreams, but she realized she had whispered it in her sleep.

Tempe didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she woke to a voice calling her name loudly.

"Bones! Bones! Where are you?" a male voice called her over the sound of the storm and if it wasn't for the nickname she wouldn't have known who it was.

She was too cold to move and the warm embrace that had held her while she slept was long gone and she knew she was waking up to face the real world, unable to hide her fears in her dreams a moment longer.

"Bones, wake up please. Be okay." Booth begged holding her close.

Tempe had heard and felt Booth, but for the life of her she couldn't wake up. The coldness from the rain was replaced by the warmth of what she thought was Booth's jacket. She relaxed as he picked her up and carried her to his car and out of the cold.

"Bones, wake up or I'll take you to the hospital." He warned, hoping she would wake up soon. "Please be okay, please."

Ten minutes later Tempe slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in Booth's car, she was cold, but found his jacket on her and the heater was on.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking over to her with concern in his eyes. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine I'll be ok." she said relaxing against the seat and closed her eyes.

"good." he said and drove toward his apartment.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Angela told me. You weren't answering your phone and I was worried something bad happened. So I called her." he explained.

"Thank god for Ange." She whispered.

"Yeah no kidding, if I wouldn't have found you, you could be dead from the cold." He said then a silence filled the car.

"Why are we here?" she asked once he had her inside and covered in a few blankets on the couch.

"Because it'd four o'clock in the morning and you can't be out at a cemetery this late in the pouring rain. Plus you could have caught hypothermia." Booth explained from the kitchen.

"I mean why aren't we at my place?" she asked starring at him pulling the blankets closer.

"Because my place is closer and you needed to get warmed up." He said coming out of the kitchen with two mugs of a brown concoction.

Tempe took the mug and took a sip, her eyes widened as she tasted the drink.

"Hot chocolate." She whispered.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm out of coffee and Parker loves this stuff so I stocked up on it." He said then realized her expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at her.

"On stormy nights I used to go to my mom and dad's room, my mom would hold me close because I was scared and my dad would give me hot chocolate." She whispered, not realizing what she had said.

"Bones, what the hell were you doing at the cemetery so late?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I went to talk to my mom like you said I should do. I must have fallen asleep." she mumbled taking a sip.

"What did you talk about?" he asked then looked to her. "Sorry that's personal."

"It's ok. I just talked and that was it, not much about anything." She said looking over to him. "It was weird I had this dream that my mom or dad was holding me and it felt so real."

"Things like that will happen, it's only normal. You'll even think you see them walking down the street and it could be someone else entirely."

"I know, but it felt so real." she whispered. "So now what?"

"Now we sleep." He said getting up. "You can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks Booth, for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Any time, Bones." He said then starred at her wrist.

"What?" she asked looking down.

"How long have you had that?" Tempe looked down and saw a silver dolphin bracelet resting perfectly around her wrist.

"I've never seen that before." She said looking it over.

"Bones, I think that warm embrace you felt was real." he said walking over to her to get a closer look.

"You mean, my dad was really there?"

"I think so, yes."

Booth and Tempe starred at each other, shock on both their faces. Tempe had asked her mother for an answer whether or not her father loved her, and she had received her answer. For only someone who loves her would be able to hold her through the night in the rain and he had spoken to her, for the first time in fifteen years she had been with her father and he had told her he loved her.

--------------------------------------------

well did that suck or was it good?please review and you tell me


End file.
